Jared Shore
Jared Shore is the elder member of the Shore brothers duo (being seventeen years old). He helps his younger brother lead the Group. Jared is well known for weilding a Japanese Katana, a deadly zombie-slaying weapon in his hands. Jared is the son of Andrew and Maria Shore, as well as the older brother of Max Shore. , Jared's brother and best friend]] Jared is, as of the first book, in a romantic relationship with Ryan Callahan. Gallery See Jared Shore Gallery Physical Description Jared is described as being about 5'8", weighing approximatley 130 pounds. He has brown hair and matching eyes. He is thin yet has some muscle. He is 17 years old. Personal Life Jared grew up with his family in Toronto, Ontario, where he lived almost his entire life, until, during the zombie apocalypse, him and his younger brother went off in search of their parents in New York. .]] Zombie Apocalypse Jared lived with his brother in their house in Toronto throughout the start of the zombie apocalypse, until they left in search of their missing parents. In Toronto, the brothers first encountered Judd Bratton, who Jared at first somewhat disliked. Along the way to New York in order to find the Shore parents, when the Brothers stopped in Detroit, Jared first met Ryan Callahan. Later, as Jared and Ryan discussed the difficulties of being the mature elder members of their small groups, Jared and Ryan decided they felt affection for one another, and shared a kiss, launching them into a romantic relationship. Personality in his hands.]] Jared is not as enthusiastic and outgoing as his younger brother, and displays extreme caution in most situations. Whereas Max represents strength and courage, Jared represents calmness and colectiveness, especially under pressure. He employs a very disciplned style of fighting (weilding a Japanese katana, as well as a small hatchet at the beginning of the first book), as is true to his nature, and he is able to advise and watch over his brother as he tries to lead their small, ragtag group of survivors. He helps Max find his sense when he can't do it himself and is the one who maintains true order in their small community. Jared also appears to be more sentimental than his younger brother, as shown by the way in which he keeps a journal, as well as his katana. Jared's Relationships Jared shares a close relationship with his parents, it seems. He also is extremely close with his younger brother, Max. He is very protective and caring for his younger brother. He also is very close to his girlfriend, Ryan. Together, they host an extremely loving and caring relationship. They have been close ever since their first meeting. Shot.jpg|Although Jared sometimes disagrees with Max, they share a close, loving relationship as brothers. Jaredryanteam.jpg|Ryan and Jared have a very close, loving, and caring relationship. Shore Family Trip.jpg|Jared was very close with his family, and loves/loved them very much. Jared Shore's Equipment Jared Shore's Journal Jared Shore's Katana ]] , to which he grows deeply attached]] Category:Family Members Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Torontonians Category:Members of the Group